


Trapped!

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi end up in an elevator for 12 hours together.  Tensions run high and things are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't enjoy Eren x Levi because most fanfics I read are full of angst and smut. But this one is not! And I had the idea from a writing book I have!! 
> 
>  
> 
> READ AND ENJOY!

“How did this happen?” Levi Ackerman sighed in discontent. He had plans to go out to dinner with Petra and then head home for some much needed rest. But instead he was stuck in an elevator with none other than his annoying underling, Eren Jaeger and its been almost 2 hours. 

The elevator itself was fairly modern-looking so it confused Levi as to what could have happened to make it get stuck. But he simply supposed that it was electronic and nothing electronic works perfectly no matter how new they seem to appear on the outside. 

 

“I’m not any more excited about this than you are, sir.” Eren told him, matter-of-factly. 

“Oh good. At least we’re in agreement then.” Levi responded. They both were quiet then, seething about the current situation and trying to figure out how to fix it. 

"Sir, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Jaegar?" Levi grumbled, his arms crossed, eyes observing the interior of the elevator. 

"What exactly do you think of me? I mean we always seem to have this unresolved tension between us and it makes me uncomfortable."

"I-I'm not sure. That's a pretty broad question to ask someone higher up than you. I enjoy your company. You are also a good asset to our corporation too. But other than that I'm not sure what you are asking."

"Nothing sir. Im not sure where I was going with that either to be honest. I guess I just wanted to hear you say you liked me and considered me an important part of this job." 

"Of course you are Jaegar. Why would I think otherwise?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I asked." 

It's fine. Don't be sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 10 hours later, there came a noise in front of them. They breathed a unison sigh of relief as they saw it was another fellow co-worker, Armin Arlert who had finally called the police after he heard them talking in the elevator while walking by on his way out to his car. 

 

“Thank goodness I found you two! How long have you been in there?”

“12 hours on the dot.” Eren said. 

“wow… And no one heard you before that or tried to use the elevator or anything?”

“No. If they had, we would have been out wouldn’t we?” Levi deadpanned.   
Armin thought for a second and realized he was right. He blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh true. Well you’re out now. I’m sure you’re starving so while you’re in the hospital being checked on, I’ll go get you dinner. I’ll also tell Mikasa and Petra that you’re okay.” And with that he left. The paramedics helped Eren and Levi out of the elevator and into the back of an ambulance so they could make sure there was no damage done.


End file.
